Face Off (season VI)
The sixth unofficial season of Face Off. The season features 15 prosthetic-makeup artists competing against each other to create makeup effects. In this season, the judges have the power to save one contestant who would normally be eliminated. Contestants *Alex *Amira *Chris *Eliza *Grayson *Harry *JC *Jesse *Landon *Malika *Martin *Renee *Scott *Stevie *Willow Contestant Progress Episode Episode 1: "The King and I" *'Foundation Challenge': The contestants must use a Avant Garde outfit as inspiration for a character that represents themselves as artists. ** Reward: Immunity and choice of Spotlight challenge team to work with. ** Winner: Malika *'Spotlight Challenge': Using a photo for inspiration, to create an Emperor who is physically inflicted by the Palace he lives in. **Top Looks: Jesse, Malika, and Alex, Willow and Landon **Bottom Looks: Scott and Martin, Renee and Amira ***Winner: Willow ***Eliminated: Amira Episode 2: "Independence Day" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an alien specimen that encorporates a unique ability. **Top Looks: Renee and Chris, Malika and Grayson **Bottom Looks: JC and Martin, Eliza and Landon ***Winner: Malika ***Eliminated: Martin Episode 3: "Age of Conan" *'Spotlight Challenge': In the artists' first individual challenge, they must create a original Hyborian creature while using one Hyborian Country as inspiration. **Top Looks: Jesse, Willow, Renee **Bottom Looks: Scott, Grayson, Harry ***Winner: Jesse ***Eliminated: Scott Episode 4: "Rocks and Rolls" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists must create an original character that rides the Horse of their choice. Winner gets immunity. **Rewards: Immunity ***Winner: Landon *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original Glam rock character that has fused with their choice of microphone. **Top Looks: JC and Jesse, Willow and Grayson **Bottom looks: Renee and Alex, Malika and Eliza ***Winner: Jesse ***Eliminated: Eliza Episode 5: "From The Abyss" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a ghostly entity based on mysterious silhouettes. **Top Looks: Malika, Renee, Chris **Bottom Looks: Stevie, JC, Harry ***Winner: Chris ***Eliminated: JC Episode 6: "That's All Folklore" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists', in teams of two, must create an Dark lord and nine members of his Ghoul Army. *. One contestant wins immunity. *Winner: Renee *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must take inspiration from legends to bring cryptids to life. **Top Looks: Jesse and Landon, Malika and Alex **Bottom Looks: Stevie and Chris, Willow and Harry ***Winner: Jesse ***Eliminated: Harry Episode 7: "None Shall Pass" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create an original Druid inspired by their choice of staffs. **Top Looks: Landon, Chris, Willow **Bottom Looks: Grayson, Stevie, Renee ***Winner: Willow ***Eliminated: Stevie Episode 8: "Turning Japanese" *'Foundation Challenge': The artists' must create an original take on a Japanese Yokai based on a painting. **Winner: Malika *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create a hyper-stylized anime character that is an alter-ego of themselves. **Top Looks: Malika, Chris **Bottom Looks: Landon, Renee ***Winner: Malika ***Eliminated: None ***Saved: Renee Episode 9: "It's A Trap!" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create the victim that has been tortured by the Device they chose **Top Looks: Jesse, Malika **Bottom Looks: Chris, Alex ***Winner: Malika ***Eliminated: Alex Episode 10: "Out of Ones Elements" Airdate: March 18, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create a organizim that has been damaged by one of the elemental weapon types from Borderlands. **Top Looks: Chris, Jesse **Bottom Looks: Renee, Grayson ***Winner: Jesse ***Eliminated: Grayson Episode 11: "X Mutants" Airdate: March 25, 2014 *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists' must create an original X Men Inspired mutant with the DNA trait of their choice. **Top Looks: Malika, Landon **Bottom Looks: Chris, Renee ***Winner: Malika ***Eliminated: Renee Episode 12: "Super Soldiers" *Spotlight Challenge: to create a robot character that has been built as a super soldier for the US Armed Forces. **Top Looks: Landon, Jesse, Malika **Bottom Looks: Chris ***Winner: Landon ***Eliminated: Chris Episode 13: "Count On It" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create an original vampire from other cultures with one unique quality. **Top Looks: Malika, Willow **Bottom Looks: Jesse, Landon ***Winner: Willow ***Eliminated: None Episode 14: "Fury Rivals" *'Spotlight Challenge': The artists must create Dhimpir rivals of the vampires they created in the previous episode Which will be seen on stage with them. ***Winner: Malika ***Eliminated: Landon Episode 15: "Dancing With The Stars" *'Spotlight Challenge': The final three contestants will have to create two rival alien races with lighting effects that must perform a dance routine at an underground nightclub. **Winner: Jesse Trivia Category:Unofficial Seasons